1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a fitness program that considers a person's fitness level, fitness goals, and body type to allow the person to reach their fitness goals more easily and quickly than methods of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Background
The type of exercise one performs affects the type and the extent of changes resulting from the exercise, including changes apparent to one's body visually. In the prior art, aerobic exercise, such as running, biking, and stair climbing, is primarily recommended for burning fat and helps the body lose mass and weight. Conversely, anaerobic exercise, such as lifting weights, is recommended for building muscle and adds mass and weight.
In the prior art, the fitness goals of an individual (such as losing weight or gaining mass) have been the sole, primary factor in prescribing a fitness program for the individual. For example, traditionally, an overweight person is typically prescribed a fitness program that includes ample aerobic exercise and only moderate or no anaerobic exercise. In contrast, a person wishing to gain muscle is typically prescribed a fitness program with abundant anaerobic exercise and little or no aerobic exercise.
The prior art fitness programs, however, fail to recognize the fact that some aerobic exercises have an anaerobic affect. In addition, the prior art fitness programs are not designed with consideration of the fact that certain aerobic exercises with high resistance have an increased anaerobic affect on persons with certain body types. Furthermore, the prior art gives little regard to the type of aerobic exercise or the percentage of aerobic versus anaerobic exercise of the fitness program.
The present invention provides a fitness program that provides the proper percentage of aerobic vs. anaerobic exercise and with exercises selected that are based the person's fitness level, fitness goals, and body type, to allow the person to reach their goals easier and more quickly than the prior art methods.